


Safe In Your Arms

by IndigoDream



Series: Geralt Fluff Week 2020 [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 4: Cuddling/Hugging, Geralt Fluff Week (The Witcher), M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: There are long periods during which Geralt and Jaskier do not see one another. After an unexpected period of separation, they enjoy a morning within each other's arms.---Written for Geralt Fluff Week Day 4: Hugging/Cuddling
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt Fluff Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859671
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105
Collections: Geralt Fluff Week 2020





	Safe In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd i'm back at Geraskier again, and you know what, no regret, I love them. 
> 
> Enjoy this quick, short ficlet!

There is nothing that Geralt loves more than the first morning being reunited with Jaskier after long weeks without seeing one another, besides every single day with Jaskier. There is an added layer of tenderness in their gestures towards one another that first morning, an eagerness to touch and reach and hold each other, until the pain of leaving one another is gone. 

It is spring, this time, and they haven’t seen each other since the first snow in Temeria, at least four months ago. Jaskier was supposed to come with him to Kaer Morhen that winter, but he had received news from his family before they set towards the mountains. Geralt had wanted to go with him, but Jaskier had insisted that it wasn’t anything bad enough to need his presence, and that he should go home to his own family. 

“You are thinking too loud for such a morning,” Jaskier complains from where he is spread over his chest. “What has gotten into you?” 

Geralt snorts. “I’m pretty sure you know exactly what got into me.” 

He receives a slap on the shoulder for that and Jaskier yawns, stretches. “Get your mind out of the sewers, you ridiculous man. You know what I meant.” 

“I do,” Geralt hums and draws his lover in for a kiss, a kiss that lingers until both of them are left breathless. “I was just thinking of how much I missed you this winter.” 

“Missed me?” Jaskier smiles happily. “You really did?” 

“Of course I did. Every time you are away from me, I fear that you will never be back in my arms.”

Jaskier’s smile turns bittersweet, and he presses kisses all over Geralt’s face, holding him tightly. “You need to stop thinking that way, my love. You know you are the only love that I have. The only love I ever will have. I chose you the minute I set eyes on you in that dingy tavern in Posada. I will always come back to you. I am yours, and you are mine. We swore this to each other. Do you not trust me?” 

“I trust you, my love.” Geralt answers by holding Jaskier’s waist, letting his fingers trail over the delicate skin there. A tattoo is burned in the skin, just as it is in Geralt’s own skin.

An oath of blood and fire, of love and passion, one that they made by summoning a spirit of fire that Jaskier’s family had some obscure relation to. Geralt can’t hope to understand the complexity of Jaskier’s family, the way their bloodlines intertwine with every powerful being, on the Continent or not. He is pretty convinced that Jaskier has some dragon blood, but his lover has always laughed and chuckled each time this was mentioned. 

“It is the others that I do not trust. I d not trust them with your life, with your beauty and your words.” Geralt rolls them over, so that he is standing over Jaskier, filling his own sight with the beautiful blue eyes of the love of his life. “They see you, and I can tell what they want, what they see. They desire you, want you to love them, want you to fuck them. They want to control you, own you, and I will not have that.” 

“It is sweet to know that it is not trust that you lack, but rather jealousy that possesses you when I am not with you,” Jaskier smiles tenderly, a hand reaching up to caress Geralt’s cheek. “None of them will ever control me, own me. I am owned by no one but myself, and I am controlled by none but myself. You are the only one to whom I would ever yield some of my power, but that is only because I trust you. I am more than capable of protecting myself, besides.” 

Geralt hums. “That you are.” 

“So, you missed me, you were saying?” Jaskier pats the bed besides him and smiles. “Then let me hold you, my love. Don’t make me beg for it.” 

“You know I do love when you beg.” Geralt grins, and then he finds himself in Jaskier’s arm, face pressed against his neck. “I do love that as well though.” 

“Good, because I’m not letting go of you for at least the next few hours. I missed you too, terribly. I wish I could have been at your side, this winter.” 

“Wished you had been there too. Aiden and Lambert were insufferable.” Geralt grunts and closes his eyes again, sighing. “And Eskel kept saying that I looked like an abandoned pup.” 

“Which you were, my poor love.” Jaskier’s fingers tread through his hair, softly braiding it, a gesture that they are both well accustomed to. It is how Jaskier soothes him whenever Geralt cannot sleep, or when he gets nightmares too terrible for him to sleep through. “I left you all alone, when we were so looking forward to spending some time together in the quiet and peace of Kaer Morhen’s walls…” 

“Wasn’t as nice as when we were there together last year…” Geralt is slowly falling back asleep, and he nuzzles closer to Jaskier’s skin, smelling the subtle scents of honeysuckle and orange. 

“We should take a vacation together,” Jaskier suggests. “This summer, to the coast. My family has a secondary residence there… Stay away with me for a few days, let me pamper you and treat you like the wonder of the world you are.” 

“You are the wonder,” Geralt murmurs and he feels himself drifting off to sleep again, lulled by Jaskier’s heartbeat and his gentle touch. “Marry you one day…” 

Jaskier gasps slightly, but his caress doesn’t stop in Geralt’s hair. “One day, my love.” 

It’s the last thing Geralt hears before falling asleep entirely. He’s safe within Jaskier’s arms, safer than anywhere else in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! 
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it :D Or you can come and chat me up on tumblr (@saltytransidiot)!


End file.
